So-called contactless cards, which allow contactless access to a memory chip that forms a transponder together with an antenna coil, have already been in use for some time and are preferably used in connection with automated access controls. Examples of these are access controls in the field of passenger transportation in the local service field or even automated access controls on ski lift facilities. Furthermore, using contactless cards of this type in the field of security-relevant access controls is also known, in order to allow only specific persons access to specific regions, for example.
However, except for the above-mentioned fields of use, until now no general use of contactless cards or general contactless, electronically readable personal identification carriers is known, since a general universal usage is frequently prevented by the absence of corresponding infrastructure or peripheral equipment for detecting electronically stored data.
In addition, sometimes a lack of acceptance of electronic personal identification systems is recognizable, which may frequently be attributed to an authenticity check of the personal identification carrier used not being possible without any problems.